Hold my hand
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Enfin en sécurité dans la safe room, Ellis peut se remettre à penser à ceux qui sont tombés...et à la déchirure que cela a représenté de devoir les abandonner.


**Titre** : Hold my hand

**Auteur** : Anders Andrew

**Fandom** : Left 4 Dead 2

**Personnages** : Nick/Ellis

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : 793

* * *

Quand la porte blindée de la safe room se referma enfin derrière eux, Nick et Ellis purent enfin de relâcher un peu.

Le jeune homme commença par essuyer les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue d'un geste du bras, tandis que son compagnon bloquait la porte avec les rares meubles restants dans le local.

« Ellis, viens m'aider ! », s'exclama-t-il en essayant de tirer tout seul un lourd frigidaire.

L'autre jeta nerveusement sa casquette sur un des duvets qui jonchaient le sol de cette petite pièce protégée.

- J'arrive, répondit machinalement Ellis, la voix tremblante.

Il pensait à Rochelle et Coach, leurs hurlements lorsque les balles étaient venues à manquer et que la horde les submergeait. Nick et lui n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir la situation était désespérée. Trop de zombies, pas assez de munitions, et des blessures les handicapant déjà beaucoup pour courir.

Il voulait y croire. De toutes ses forces.

- C'est bon, décida Nick. Avec ça, ils ne pourront pas entrer.

Le frigo bloquait l'entrée. Dehors, les gémissements et autres ululements s'étaient éloignés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Nick, clair et glacé, était encore hanté par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais la vérité transparaissait dans ses yeux comme de l'or dans de la boue : il était terrifié.

Cela réconforta Ellis. Au moins il n'était pas le seul.

Dans des mouvements douloureux, il retira une à une chaque partie de son équipement. Il avait épuisé ses dernières réserves d'énergie et d'optimisme, donc à présent, il voulait s'allonger, dormir, et ne plus penser à rien. Surtout pas à l'agonie de ses amis qu'il avait abandonné.

Il était en sécurité. A l'abri.

- Viens là, marmonna son camarade d'infortune. Le docteur Nick va te soigner.

En effet, le jeune homme était des deux le plus mal en point il s'était battu bec et ongles pour subsister. Il retira son t-shirt déchiré et imbibé de sang, ainsi que d'autres fluides plus ou moins douteux. Son corps était gravement meurtri après ce rude combat pour la survie.

Debout dans son dos, Nick frissonna en voyant ses blessures. Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit un kit de soin en faisant claquer le couvercle sur la table de fortune, sur laquelle il déposa chaque élément de la boîte.

- Aïe !, geignit Ellis lorsque Nick toucha une brûlure dans son dos.

- Cette spitter ne t'a pas loupé !, répliqua Nick en appliquant un baume apaisant sur l'épiderme à vif.

- Ce boomer non plus, rétorqua Ellis en tirant sur le pan de la veste autrefois blanche de Nick, qui s'ornait d'une belle tache de vomi verdâtre.

Il se souvînt de la façon dont Nick avait agrippé sa main au moment le plus critique, alors qu'il tâchait d'atteindre ses amis submergés par le nombre. Agrippé si fort.

_- Ya plus rien à faire ! C'est foutu. FOUTU ! FOUTU, BORDEL !_

Pensif, Ellis se laissa soigner en silence, contemplant sa propre main avec attention. Les bagues de Nick avaient marqué sa paume calleuse.

_- On ne peut quand même pas les laisser ! Coach ! ROCHELLE ! Nooooon !_

- Ça risque de piquer un peu, prévînt Nick.

Il tamponna un linge humidifié au préalable de désinfectant sur les plaies suintantes d'Ellis. Ce dernier sursauta, puis se raidit et attendit. Il serra les poings, et sa main lui fit mal, comme si Nick la serrait toujours. Il se mit à la masser pour ignorer le picotement agressif sur ses épaules.

_- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber. Pas toi, pas maintenant...PAS APRES ÇA !_

Il sentait encore les doigts de Nick écrasant les siens, comme une supplique, une prière bien plus puissante que les mots.

_- On peut pas les..._

_- Ils sont MORTS ! On est vivant ! Restons-le !_

- J'ai fini, déclara Nick en refermant sèchement la boîte à compresses.

Ellis hocha doucement la tête et alla se blottit dans un sac de couchage épais. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son empressement à s'enfouir sous les couvertures, il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

Si Nick fût touché par cette image, il n'en montra rien. Il vînt simplement s'allonger à côté de lui sur le sol dur, s'enroula dans une couette et éteignit la lumière.

- Pourquoi ?, gémit Ellis en interrogeant les ténèbres d'une voix si ténue qu'on aurait dit un murmure.

Il pensait à Coach, il pensait à Rochelle. Et il pensait à Nick et lui, uniques rescapés, sains et saufs et ensemble. Plus que tous les deux.

- Te pose pas trop de question gamin, souffla seulement Nick en lui tournant le dos, masquant ainsi sa propre détresse.


End file.
